icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal Royals
'' This article is about the senior team. For the article about the junior team of the same name, please see Montreal Junior Royals.'' History The Montreal Royals were formed in 1932-33 when the hockey club of the Montreal AAA was split off. They played in the Montreal Senior Group, Quebec Senior Hockey League, Quebec Senior Hockey League (Major), and the Quebec Hockey League until the latter folded in 1958-59, They then joined the Eastern Professional Hockey League for two seasons until finally folding in 1961. The Royals won only one Allan Cup in 1946-47. They also lost the Allan Cup final in 1938-39. But they were a powerhouse for many years, winning their league title in 1934-35, 1935-36, 1936-37, 1938-39, 1939-40, 1940-41, and 1945-46 (as well as 1946-47). During the late 1930's they outdrew the NHL's Montreal Canadiens and were partially responsible for almost driving them out of town. Later they would become a Canadiens farm team. In the 1950's there was talk of admitting the Royals to the National Hockey League. When the Quebec Hockey League folded in 1959, the Royals tried to get into the American Hockey League (AHL) with the Quebec Aces. While the Aces were admitted, the Royals were refused. The AHL did not want a team in a National Hockey League city. The Royals then joined the newly-formed Eastern Professional Hockey League. By this time the Canadiens were a powerhouse themselves and drawing very, very well. There was no room in Montreal for a minor pro team. The Royals folded in 1961. 46-47MonRoyAllanCup.jpg|1946-47 Allan Cup-winning team. Season-by-Season Records 'Montreal Senior Group' 'Quebec Senior Hockey League' 'Quebec Senior Hockey League (Major)' 'Quebec Hockey League' 'Eastern Professional Hockey League' Montreal Royals who played in the NHL *Gene Achtymichuk *John Adams *Ron Attwell *Pete Backor *Ralph Backstrom *Murray Balfour *Stan Baluik *Joe Benoit *Garry Blaine *Gilles Boisvert *Claude Bourque *Jack Bownass *Gerry Brisson *Connie Broden *George Brown *Fred Burchell *Kelly Burnett *Tod Campeau *Billy Carter *Ray Ceresino *Wally Clune *Bert Connelly *Wayne Connelly *Andre Corriveau *Gerry Couture *Glen Cressman *Maurice Croghan *Floyd Curry *Claude Cyr *Lorne Davis *Bob Dawes *Jean-Paul Denis *Lulu Denis *Gerard Desaulniers *Jacques Deslauriers *Al Dewsbury *Les Douglas *Bill Durnan *Jack Dyte *Garry Edmundson *Claude Evans *Lloyd Finkbeiner *Bob Frampton *Bob Fryday *Dick Gamble *Fern Gauthier *Bernie Geoffrion *Phil Goyette *Leo Gravelle *Terry Gray *Jim Haggarty *Glen Harmon *Walter Harnott *Terry Harper *Doug Harvey *Andy Hebenton *Gerry Heffernan *Ike Hildebrand *Bert Hirschfeld *Charlie Hodge *Cec Hoekstra *Gord Hollingworth *Ron Ingram *Allan Johnson *Tom Johnson *Vern Kaiser *Pete Kelly *Ernie Laforce *Claude Laforge *Jean-Paul Lamirande *Jackie Leclair *Bobby Lee *Roger Leger *Hec Lepine *Pit Lepine *Ed Litzenberger *Jacques Locas *Stan Long *Calum MacKay *Bill MacKenzie *Bud MacPherson *John Mahaffy *Fern Majeau *Cliff Malone *Tom Manastersky *Lou Marcon *Don Marshall *Clare Martin *Paul Masnick *Eddie Mazur *Bob McCord *Mike McMahon *Gerry McNeil *Paul Meger *Bill Meronek *Dickie Moore *Pete Morin *Ken Mosdell *Hal Murphy *Buddy O'Connor *Jimmy Orlando *Lynn Patrick *Bob Perreault *Fern Perreault *Jimmy Peters *Charlie Phillips *Gerry Plamondon *Jacques Plante *Nels Podolsky *Claude Pronovost *Paul Raymond *Mel Read *Ken Reardon *Henri Richard *Rip Riopelle *Bob Rivard *Claude Robert *Jimmy Roberts *George Robertson *Earl Robinson *Ernie Roche *Guy Rousseau *Roland Rousseau *Phil Samis *Alex Smart *Brian Smith *Irv Spencer *Dollard St. Laurent *Butch Stahan *Gaye Stewart *Bill Sutherland *Joe Szura *Orval Tessier *Tom Thurlby *Lou Trudel *Bobby Walton *Moe White *Eddie Wiseman Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Senior Hockey Category:Montreal Senior Group team Category:Quebec Senior Hockey League (Major) team Category:Established in 1932 Category:Disestablished in 1961 Category:Eastern Professional Hockey League team Category:Defunct Teams Category:Quebec Senior Hockey League teams